The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant botanically known as Anthurium andreanum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘RIJN200023’.
‘RIJN200023’ is a hybrid that originated from the hybridization of the female or seed parent a proprietary Anthurium identified as 9821 (not patented) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary Anthurium identified as 9613 (not patented). The cultivar ‘RIJN200023’ was selected by the inventor in May of 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘RIJN200023’ was first performed in July of 2000 in Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.